Evaluate if African American men and women who practice Mindfulness Meditation for 2 weeks will be associated with change in baseline, resting measures of decreased sympathetic nervous system activity, decreased proinflammatory cytokine secretion, decreased cellular adhesion molecule expression, decreased lymphocyte adhesion and migration in response to IL-6 and TNF and determine if the practice of meditation will be associated with changes in autonomic and immune responsivity to an acute laboratory stressor.